Flirting With The Boss - Tibbs
by Eurythmatix
Summary: On a boring day in the bullpen at NCIS, Ziva & Tony unearth a bone chilling dtail about Gibbs' past. And in doing so, our favourite sassy agent gets down and dangerous when she forces a flabergasted Dinozo to flirt with the one and only Leroy Jethro Gibbs


**Author**: Janey Kay Roberts

**Summary: **On a boring day in the bullpen at NCIS, Ziva and Tony unearth a bone chilling detail about Gibbs' past. And in doing so, our favourite sassy agent gets down and dangerous when she forces a flabbergasted Dinozzo to flirt with the one and only Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

**POV: **Ziva David

**Type: **One Shot

oOoOoOo

It was a very boring day at NCIS and I was sitting in the bullpen staring at my computer screen with wide eyes.

At times things would come to a point where everything before me appeared blurred. My eyes felt crossed at other times and whenever I would hear a sound from somewhere I would look towards it with easy anger.

Tony was playing with a red rubber band instead of getting along with his stupid paperwork. He was supposed to write up the details of the previous case to hand it in to Gibbs. But there he was twisting the rubber band around his fingers as he attempted to make a small slingshot.

The target: me. It was that obvious now.

I sat there waiting on him to make his first shoot at me. It was edging at my nerves as the clock ticked on and there was not any contact as yet from some piece of paper hitting my face or catching itself in my hair.

Looking over at him I noticed that he had waited until his coffee had finished before he began to peel the Styrofoam cup to shreds. His hand poised in midair, he was now positioning the bit of foam within the rubber band aiming it at McGee. Smiling I looked back at my monitor and begin to type again.

It is just then that I feel something hit my left ear leaving a stinging feeling as it falls to the floor. I turn to face him scowling. He smiles back.

'What's wrong, Ziva?' he asks making his eyes like a puppy. 'Is there a problem? You look...haggard.'

'Shut up, Tony', I hiss and I now begin to roll the paper weight around my desk. I wanted to pick it up and throw it at him. 'Don't you have paperwork to complete?'

'Gibbs isn't here', he says like a little child who is stating a fact ignorantly. 'I'm waiting on him to remind me that I have to hand it in today. '

'Do you want me to slap you as well, Dinozzo?' a gruff voice asks and we all looked up to see Gibbs coming down from MTAC with Director Shepard behind him. 'Get my paperwork done.'

'On it, boss', Tony says stowing away the rubber band and pulling the file towards him with haste. I smile as I watch him work. Then my eyes move back to the Director as she stands next to Gibbs near my desk.

It was known by McGee, Tony, Abby, Ducky and even Palmer as well as I that the two of them had been involved years before. And it had never left my mind to wonder if they were still together secretly. I doubted it though because Jenny always behaved professionally and so did Gibbs. And there were always rumours about Gibbs being with some other mysterious woman that we never got the satisfaction to see.

I remembered one crime scene that took us way up south when a female marine had been stabbed to death. Gibbs' cell phone had rung and we all had stopped to listen in only having him give us the 'eye' forcing us to move on. I was sure that I heard him say 'morning babe' but Tony disagreed. To Tony, Gibbs would never use the word 'babe'. It just was not in his vocabulary. I believed that Gibbs was the sort of person to hide huge bits of his life from us. Only when bits seemed to pop up then we got a chance to be utterly surprised at what we had discovered.

The boss would never stop surprising me. Like the one time when we found out that when Gibbs was a young Marine, there was another Marine who had a thing for him. And when I say 'thing' I mean that this Marine loved Gibbs in more ways than McGee loved his computers, more than Abby loved her machines in her lab and more than Ducky loved talking to the dead bodies on his autopsy table.

Well Tony as usual wanted to get deeper into the story to find out exactly who it was.

I was now sitting at my desk nodding off and I heard a loud shriek come from Tony's desk. It had to be him but I was amazed that he would have made such a sound. Then again Tony made many sounds that everyone believed he could never make being a man and all.

'What is it Tony?' I hiss because I was just nodding off. 'What is it? I was trying to sleep for a minute or two and you woke me up!'

'I...' and he had squeaks again, his eyes wide and darting to Gibbs. The paperwork lay discarded on his desk.

'Be a man and stop making such girly sounds, Tony', I say angrily, attempting to rest my head on the desk once more. It is almost six o'clock on a Friday night and Gibbs has told us not to leave until Abby got the results from AFIS.

We were currently working on a case that involved a dead Marine that was stabbed with a knife in many ways like mine. We had gotten an unanimous tip from someone as to the whereabouts of the murder weapon. Abby was now swiping the knife for prints.

Tony holds up one shaky hand and with a finger he beckons me to come to his desk. Having nothing else to do, I get up. Gibbs' eyes are on me as I walk over to stand behind Tony. He points to his computer screen.

**KERRY ANDERSON**

**EX MARINE**

**SERVED FOR TEN YEARS HAVING BEEN RELEASED ON DISABILITY PURPOSES.**

'What is this?' I ask waving my hand in front of the monitor and frowning. 'Is this what you called me here for? To remind me of who this is? I already know who it is. What are you trying –?'

'Shhh', he says grabbing my hand that is propped up on his desk. 'Look.'

I follow his pointed finger as it runs over the bottom line of the screen.

**DAMAGE TO UPPER TORSO RESULTED IN MARINE BEING EXCUSED FROM DUTIES FROM SERVING IN THE U.S NAVY MEN CAMP IN PAKISTAN.**

My eyes rest on the word 'Men' in caps and I frown. 'Could be a mistake.'

'Could be a...look!' he says jeering me and then the cursor moves over to click on 'SEE PHOTO'. Tony clicks the mouse and the picture comes up.

We both gasp causing Gibbs to glance over at us, his icy blue eyes moving from Tony to me.

'It's the wrong person. Tell me it's the wrong person, Ziva', Tony whispers frantically, his eyes on Gibbs.

'I do not know', I say shrugging. 'Maybe it is the wrong person –'

'Kerry Anderson...it's a male. Kerry is a HE. Gibbs had a male secret admirer who probably made advances on him and the thing is...the guy is lucky he's still alive.'

'Gibbs would not kill a man just because he made advances on him', I say sarcastically. 'He is not that cruel. He may be vile but he will not murder a man because of that.'

'You don't know him yet, Ziva', he whispers quickly. 'Maybe he caused the poor fellow to flee his duties. Maybe he's the reason there were damages done to the man. Damage to upper torso: that's vile but it sounds like him. It sounds like Gibbs whacked him a couple a times across the chest with a baton.'

I looked in disbelief at him and I take up a file and whack him on his head.

'And you are so sure that Gibbs did hurt him?' I ask. 'Why do you not try to make advances on Gibbs and let us see what he will do to you.'

'Gibbs loves me.' He now reaches up to grab his tie knot and he tightens it smiling broadly. 'I don't have to flirt with him. I'm his Special Agent, his Very Special Agent Anthony Charming DiNozzo.'

'Ha ha ha', I say and laugh dryly. 'Yes he does. I bet that he would take the 'Nose' out of DiNozzo if you try to flirt with him even as a joke. You would be called Disfigured instead.'

'Just for your information my last name is spelt D.I.N.O.Z.Z.O. There is no N.O.S.E in it. So you –'

'I dare you', I say cutting him off, my head dancing like a snake. 'I dare you, Tony and you cannot back down or else I shall label you a C.O.W.A.R.D.'

Tony peers up at me and frowns. 'Dare me to what?'

Nodding over at Gibbs I smile and lean down to whisper in his right ear. 'I dare you to flirt with Gibbs.'

He looks at me puzzled.

'Come on', I say smiling broadly, 'just one famous flirty move: one of those moves that you use on women all the time. I want to hear you tell him something sexy. Tell him he looks hot in that suit. Or better', I say looking at Kerry's photo one more time, 'caress his cheek all the way down to his neck.'

'I'd be dead before I reach that far', Tony says and he swallows looking over at Gibbs. 'I'd be lying contorting on the floor even as my finger makes contact with his skin. Just look at him', he whispers, 'many humans know the meaning of a joke but not that man over there. He has a capsule inside of his armoured chest that contains information on how to terminate people physically, emotionally and even out-of-this-wordly. He is the 21st century version of the Terminator. Don't let his gray hair fool you for what lies within is far too powerful than –'

'You know what?' I ask now cutting him off and sitting on the edge of Tony's desk. 'I remember this one time when you were still aboard the USS Seahawk. We were sitting here and I just happened to look over and I saw Gibbs staring at your desk as if he really missed you.'

He looks at me as if he cannot understand what I am saying to him. 'What're you trying to say, Ziva? I was missed.'

'I am not done', I say placing a finger on his lips. 'The head slaps, the piercing stares and I especially love the time when he sat on top of you and screwed your neck to one side. Remember that?'

Tony winces as he unconsciously massages his neck. 'Wasn't so long ago. But I'm missing the point here.'

'There is no point', I say. 'He just seems rather closer to you physically. You two have good body physics.'

'Chemistry', he corrects me and sighs. 'If you call it that...and I'm not into guys anyway. I don't think Gibbs is either.'

'You don't think Gibbs is what?' Tony squeaks again.

We both look over at the boss as he stares back at us waiting for an answer. For that split second I wanted to run across to my desk once more. But Tony had grabbed my hand and was holding unto it tightly, his eyes wide as he looked at Gibbs.

'Tell me something flirty', I say without moving my lips. 'Go ahead.'

'You can't make me', Tony says through his teeth as he smiles at Gibbs. 'I don't flirt with me. I would only do so if my life depended on it and well...a situation such as that has never really presented itself before me.'

'You are less of a man than I thought.'

'I prefer breasts, soft asses and silky soft flowery scented hair, Ziva.'

'Gibbs smells like saw dust and Old Spice. You have never complained before when he slapped, sat or grabbed you. I think you are just being a coward: C.O.W.A.R.D.'

I felt his grasp slacken and he was clearing his throat. He was going to do it? I couldn't believe it! As Tony got up, so did Gibbs with a file in his hand. Apparently he was on his way back to MTAC once again. But Tony blocked his way.

'Tony I was only jokin –' I tried to whisper.

'I was just saying that I don't think you're into men, boss', Tony blurts out, puffing his chest out and fingering the bottom of his shirt jacket. 'I mean, it's just that Ziva was saying that you could be into men and all. There's a thing going around about men who were Marines. You know you're on base and there're no women around. Men can do stupid things.'

Gibbs was looking at him with a confused expression on his face. '

But I was telling her that you're not that type. I mean even if you were into men, I...' and Tony swallows as Gibbs continues to stare at him, sizing him up, his expression unreadable. 'I know that I'd be...the first choice. You can't deny...that.'

I couldn't help but snort yet my skin was prickling as I became nervous waiting on Gibbs' response. There they stood facing each other: the older of the two staring at the younger one. I looked over at McGee and he looked back at me: his eyes wide.

My throat became extremely dry when I saw Gibbs smile. 'You're so sure of yourself, Dinozzo?'

Tony seemed taken aback because he blinked a few times. 'Y-yes boss, I'm that sure. I mean', and he runs his fingers through his hair, 'who can pass on such a wonderfully sculpted figure as myself? You gotta be crazy to deny it. We Italians know –'

'Dinozzo', Gibbs says stepping up to him until their bodies were almost pressing against each other, 'you're trying too hard.' And there was the unbelievable smile again as Gibbs stood there for awhile then he stepped away to walk off.

'I am not', Tony says in disbelief. 'It would be me though, wouldn't it?' he asks loudly as Gibbs nears the stairs. 'It would be me, boss? You and me?'

I was waiting on the moment when Gibbs would come over and head slap him but it didn't happen. McGee and I were waiting with our eyes wide open.

'You and me, Dinozzo', Gibbs says stepping up with his eyes on Tony, file in hand, 'it would definitely be you and me.'

Tony gasps. 'I-I'll keep that in mind, boss.'

Gibbs was halfway up the staircase. 'You do that Dinozzo.' And he laughs.

I watched as Tony came over to his desk beside me. His eyes were wide and he was tugging at his tie. Sitting down he glanced up at me then at McGee.

'I never thought that he would have gone along with it', he says in disbelief.

'Was that natural or was it a dare?' McGee asks from across the space.

'It was a dare, McIdiot', Tony says. 'He said me and him, Ziva...me and HIM.'

I smile. 'Think about it this way, at least you know that if you ever happen to become gay you have Gibbs there to make you feel wanted and appreciated.'

He shows me a face.

'I told you he loved you.' And I duck as he aims the rubber band at me. Walking to my desk I laugh. 'It would explain all the divorces. Maybe he has always loved you that is why he was so willingly to gave you the job here a few years ago.'

'Zip it, David', he says angrily as he grabs the file from on his desk and pulls it towards him. 'He was only joking.'

Days after on February 14th Tony received a heart shaped Valentine's Day card from someone. It was resting on his desk when he came in and I immediately ran over to watch him open it.

'Maybe it is from one of my secret admirers...knowing that they are too numerous to remember', he said smiling bashfully as he ripped open the envelope. 'Maybe it's that waitress from the Hilton's with the tight black skirt that winked at me or it could be the red head that served me drinks at the restaurant down town last night. She would remember my name.'

He opened the card. And there was the girlish squeal again. I watched his eyes widen.

'Who is it from?' I asked peering over his shoulder.

WOULDN'T YOU BE MY VALENTINE DINOZZO?

REMEMBER YOU SAID 'YOU AND ME'?

GOT MY EYES ON YOU

GIBBS.

Just then Gibbs walked into the bullpen, coffee in hand. 'Got a card I see, Dinozzo', he said as he settled down at his desk.

Tony didn't even look at him. He silently opened his desk drawer and slid the card inside.

'Aren't going to tell me thanks, Dinozzo?' Gibbs asked from his desk, his eyes on Tony.

Tony made a funny throaty noise. 'Thank you, boss...You were right', he said the last line softly to me. 'He has a thing for me.'

'Told you so', I said as my eyes rested on the white Styrofoam cup of hot coffee that Gibbs had brought in for Tony. I had been blocking it from Tony's view since Gibbs rested it down on Tony's desk.

Walking back to my desk I smiled wickedly and winked at McGee who winked back at me. Taking the clear plastic that the card had been bought in, I threw it into the bin next to my desk and sat down smiling.

Tony just took up the cup of coffee without thinking that it was Gibbs who had brought him that and he was frowning terribly. I wanted to laugh.

XXX

_**A/N – Did you like it? Tell me if you got the ending clearly. It was Ziva who sent Tony the card. Gibbs brought him coffee. Just one of my humour ideas that I whipped up when I was bored.**_


End file.
